(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water bed structure, and more particularly, to a water bed structure, which is capable of lowering costs of replacement materials when replaceable materials thereof are worn, beatifying appearance of the overall water bed structure, completely eliminating a drawback of water leakage, and lengthening lifespan as well as easily controlling elasticity for softness and hardness, thereby optimizing practicability thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1 showing an elevational schematic view of a prior double-bed, the prior water bed structure comprises left and right water-containing bodies 1 and bed housing 2. Each of the water containing bodies 1 has an outer layer 11; a water inlet plug 12 at an appropriate position of each outer layer 11; a plurality of equidistant and parallel transverse pull strip spacers 13 that are loop-like and hollow structures; and a water opening 14 disposed at an appropriate position of each transverse pull strip spacer 13 and for allowing injected water to flow through. In addition, upper and lower edges of the transverse pull strip spacers 13 are molded with inner walls of the outer layers 11 of the water containing bodies 1 using heat. The bed housing 2 has an upper surface thereof provided with a plurality of disassembling openings 21 for installing or taking out the aforesaid unfilled water containing bodies 1 by folding and compressing the water containing bodies 1. Moreover, the water inlet plugs 12 are exactly located at openings 21 to facilitate injecting water into the water containing bodies 1. Around the bed housing 2 are air protection borders 3 in form of a continuous frame body. The air protection borders 3 have an air inlet plug 31 for injecting air, a central air spacer 33 disposed longitudinally to have an overall structure formed as a shape of two adjacent rectangles. That is, the air protection borders 3 are constructed with two accommodating chambers 32 for accommodating the two aforesaid water containing bodies 1 therein.
According to the aforesaid structure, the prior water bed has advantages of being less prone to wavering, having satisfactory stability, being capable of adjusting hardness and softness as desired as well as eliminating water leakage. However, the prior water bed yet has the following drawbacks:    1. According to the prior water bed structure, the bed housing and the air protection borders are a formed integral. Supposed wear of either the bed housing or the air protection borders occur after long-term use, it is obliged to replace both the bed housing and the air protection borders as they are an integral structure. Thus, material costs are increased to lower practicability of the water bed.    2. When the water bed structure is in assembly, the openings of the bed housing and the air inlet plugs of the air protection borders are exposed, such that esthetical values of an overall appearance of the water bed are reduced.    3. After a certain period of usage of the prior water bed structure, the air protection borders are likely to dilate to further shorten usage lifespan of the water bed.    4. The prior water bed structure lacks additional sanitary mattresses, thereby again lowering effects and economical values of the water bed.
Therefore, in view of the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior invention, it is essential to provide a novel and more practical water bed structure, which overcomes the aforesaid drawbacks and can be more extensively applied to conform to industrial requirements.